a 1 and what does a3 equal?
by burn my mind
Summary: NJBC studying.


**Authors Note: ***whispers* I'm probably the best person to write NJBC kid stuff because I'm still a kid. This is set when they're thirteen. Bye. I found inspiration from my own life because algebra test on Wednesday and I'm gonna fail. Like this fails. Sorry it's awks and short but ugh.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

::

Serena's twirling around in a circle, laughing wildly as she falls in a mess on the floor. Her lower lip pouts, eyes resting closed as she leans back on the ground. She twirls the ring around her finger, until she gets bored and stops, a sigh falling from her lips. They have an algebra test to prepare for, Serena groans just _thinking _about it. She's going to fail, she's certain of it. She looks at the other three in the room, even _Chuck _is trying to study for it. Despite his moans about how he could be out with Carter Baizen right now.

"Are you even going to _try_?" Blair asks, her voice sounding deflated as she stares at her best friend. Serena shrugs her shoulders, opening up her book and sliding out a practice test. She plucks up her pen from off of the ground, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she tries to understand the equations. She scribbles in answers, crossing her fingers and hoping that they're right.

"I'm pretty sure that's not studying, S." Nate laughs, shaking his head as he watches Serena hopelessly guess. Her eyes sparkle as her hand reaches out and grabs his practice paper, eyes running over the answers and comparing them to her own.

"_Actually_, are answers are pretty much the same, Natie." Serena coos, she lies down flat on her stomach as she grabs her calculator and red pen. She marks off the answers, frowning when she gets them wrong and letting out a small squeal and a "I'm not _that _bad," when she gets them right.

"God, Serena. You can't just use a calculator to check the answers. Use the answer sheet." Blair sighs, plucking up an answer sheet from between the pages of her book and thrusting it towards Serena.

"Remind us, why do we have to study when we could just copy off of you?" Chuck asks, leaning his head so he could get a better view at Blair's sheet. She lets out a sigh and pushes him away.

"Isn't studying for senior students anyway?" Chuck sighs, inscribing his last answer onto the sheet before chucking it towards Serena, who was marking her own sheet. She lets out a small groan, and flicks it back over towards Chuck. She wasn't going to mark _everybody's _sheet. Nate lets out a laugh, placing his sheet on top of Chuck's and crawling over to where Serena was. He places them next to her, and a, "_Please," _was easy enough for Serena to agree to being the marker.

"I don't trust you." Blair states, after Serena had asked if she wanted her to mark her practice test for her. Serena rolls her eyes at her best friends antics and returns the sheets to Nate and Chuck, passing along the marking sheet to Blair. Blair reaches out, grabbing the marking sheet with a huff.

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her hand flicking up and leaving red ticks on the page. Friends awaiting with held in breaths, awaiting either a proud smile or a huge mess.

"What's the verdict, Waldorf?" Chuck drawls, playing with the ends of his scarf.

"_All _right." Blair states proudly, flashing everyone a smile that practically screams better than you. Nate smiles softly at his girlfriend, congratulating her in a hushed whisper, wrapping his arms around her awkwardly. Or not so awkwardly, depends on your definition of awkward.

"Are you serious!" Serena exclaims happily, looking back at her own sheet. Smile falling, seven out of _thirty _questions right. Flashing her best smile, the one that made girls jealous of her, the one that made boys lining up to ask her out. The same smile that meant she got away with _anything_. Ultra happy bright, because she was sunshine and her rays would shine down on you making _everything _better.

"Could I copy off you for the test?" Serena asks, fingers crossed behind her back. A childish antic she doesn't want to get rid of - not yet at least. Blair groans, shaking her head as she gathers up her things and packs them back away inside of her school bag.

"As much as I don't want to surround myself around people who can't even pass a simple algebra test, I'm not allowing you to cheat off of me." Blair explains with a huff, hands on her hips as she kneels on the ground, pleated black skirt swishing around her knees. Nate rolls onto his back, sliding his phone out of his pants pocket and checking the time. And the messages. Zero, so far.

"Please, B?" Nate asks, puppy eyes and all. She can feel herself weakening, between Serena's smile and Nate's - just _Nate_. She's on the verge of saying yes, it's on the tip of her tongue, ready to roll off of it and answer everyone's hopes and dreams.

"C'mon, Blair." Chuck taunts, and that's enough for her to say no. The one word rolling off of her tongue, floating off into the air, laced with disgust directed at Chuck. She turns back to Nate and Serena who both look crestfallen,

"But you two can copy if you want." Blair shrugs her shoulders, sending Nate a loving smile. He smiles back brightly, hi five-ing Serena from behind. Instead, she jellyfishes her hand backwards with a laugh.

"Jellyfish!" She exclaims with a giggle, the action still amusing her even after so many months of using it. Nate lets out a small groan, always falling for it. _Always_.

Serena stands up, tugging on Blair's hand, helping her get up. Blair brushes her skirt down, before walking up the stairs to her room with Serena, saying brief goodbyes to Nate and Chuck.


End file.
